deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Squigly
Squigly is a playable in the game, Skullgirls. Death Battle Ideas So Far: Death Battles: *Squigly vs Hsien-Ko *Squigly vs. Jack Skellington Possible Opponents: * Mira Fallegeros (Killer Instinct) * Brook (One Piece) * Garnet (Steven Universe) Death Battle Info: Powers: * Pyrokinesis: '''As one may expect from a scary Dragon monster, Leviathan is capable of producing extremely hot streams of fire out of virtually any part of his body. In combination the duo of Squigly and Leviathan will use this to enhance their attacks. In addition to the burning Leviathan’s seemingly Magical Fires can take the shape of melee weapons and possesses explosive properties. * Spatial Manipulation: With the move appropriately named ‘Center Stage’, she can manipulate space itself to alter the spatial distance between her and her opponent. Generally Squigly only uses this to effectively turn all of her close range attacks into long range. However Spatial Manipulation is a form of reality warping which allows its user to bypass conventional durability by creating additional space between objects, effectively meaning with this power you can cut anything in half regardless of how durable they are. While Squigly has never used this, likely due to not wanting to kill anyone, she totally can if she wanted to. * Geokinesis: Squigly has the ability to telekinetically control the rocks and dirt around her. She uses this to Bury her opponents alive, as well and tunnel herself underground and travel around the field, using Leviathan as a periscope as he takes the form of a surprisingly adorable tombstone. * Superhuman Survivability: Squigly is a zombie, through and through, and as such basically any type of physical trauma not directed at the brain is simply incapable of killing her. Heck she already has a bullet wound in her head, her left eye is missing, her left arm is nothing more than bones and she has a giant hole in her torso. Any stab or slash or even amputation won't even slow her down, the power of The Skull Heart will continue to animate any part of her including individual bones. * Sound Manipulation: Squigly can use her beautiful soprano singing voice in order to create deadly explosive balls of concentrated vibrations SO Potent, they detonate not once, not twice but five separate times! * Sound Traversion: Her sound powers don’t stop there Squigly can also convert her physical form into sound waves. In this state she can easily move 765 mph and gains intangibility. * Soul Manipulation: One of Squigly’s moves Ignites the souls of her enemies. Skills: * Height: 5’03” * Weight: 118 lbs * Age: 28 (Physically 14 as she hasn’t aged since she died) Squigly is a professionally trained Opera Singer, Dancer and Martial Artist, and her and Leviathan get to utilize all three of these in their unique fighting style, ‘Dellamore Dellamorte’. With this fighting style these two move in perfect synchronization with each other to attack, defend and throw their foe off guard with the utmost precision. Squigly’s moves combine devastating martial arts attacks with flashy surprise hits, many of her moves can also be charged to hit with a crippling amount of force. This makes their fighting look more like an elegant dance number than a brawl. Notable moves: * '''Piercing Gaze: '''Leviathan stabs with his tail in a surprise attack from Squigly’s eye. * '''Liver Mortis: '''Squigly punches with Leviathan breathing a fiery explosion on her fist. * '''Bune Knuckle: Squigly And Leviathan release a deadly one-two combo of punches. * Death Drop: The most elegant kick you ever did see. * Madame Dragonfly: An arile-divebomb attack rocketing forward a flaming spear point. * Draugen Punch: A flaming powerful twirling uppercut that launches foes sky high. ** Although for some reason it appears oddly familiar. * Arpeggio: Leviathan rapidly stabs the foe 12 times per second. * The Silver Chord: quigly throws Leviathan’s tail like a Kuni Spear and drags her foes forward while they are stunned, sometimes while yelling Get Over Here! ** Although for some reason it appears oddly familiar. * Tremolo: Leviathan burrows his tail for a stealth underground stab attack. * Daisy Pusher: Squigly Buries her foe under ground before launching them upwards into a falling coffin she dropped. * Inferno of Leviathan: Leviathan unleashes his true form and blasts a boulder sized fireball that somehow tracks its intended target like a heat seeking missile, this has to be the most powerful attack right??? Wrong! * Shun Goku Saltsu: The Shun Goku Saltsu is the most powerful move in Squigly’s arsenal, upon building up enough energy Squigly can levitate towards her opponent and cause their very soul to burst into flames, causing her foe’s body to eternally spew fire. Feats: * Fell the height of a skyscraper without injury * Defeated Parasoul * Escaped both The Black Egrets and Eliza * Defeated Filia * Defeated Cerebella * Can move at the speed of sound * Defeated The Skullgirl * Killed Double, Thereby avenging her family * Incinerated Doubles body to ash in 10 seconds, even lowballing to assume Double’s body is primarily made of human flesh it takes a crematorium roughly 2.25 hours to do this at 1,600 degrees, by comparison this would make Leviathan’s fire nearly 2.2 million degrees * Survived hours after The Skull Heart (her life source) was destroyed * Is a trained Martial Artist * Leviathan has over 3000 years of fighting experience Advantages: * Building Level * Hypersonic * Can Become Intangible * Can Hurt Souls * Spatial Manipulation * Fire can reach over 2,000,000 degrees * Geokinesis * Great Fighting skills * Won 5 fights * Difficult to kill * Superior Teamwork * The proportionally biggest booty in fighting games ** Sorry Tracer... (sarcasm) - Squigly Flaws: * Lost to Eliza twice * Many powerful moves take time to charge * Their attacks are precise and therefore they can be left open if they miss Abilities & Fighting Style: She and/or Leviathan use long-range attacks to prevent close range combat. However, their mid-air attacks are quite limited and short-ranged and need to be timed correctly. Most of her ground attacks while squatting are very slow and easy to be seen and spotted at any distance on the screen but each hit does massive damage. Whereas Filia and Samson have limited cooperation in the attacks, Squigly and Leviathan synchronize their attacks to move fluently. Squigly uses her voice (with the assistance from Leviathan) in battle to not only have the screen focus her and drag opponents towards her for her advantage, but also to produce a big projectile that resembles a musical note to deliver damage. She can also charge her moves with stances so they can become more damaging or last longer. The stances can be canceled into different atttacks to throw opponents off their guard. Like Filia, Squigly does very little of any actual fighting, merely acting as a vector for Leviathan to lash out with his attacks. History: Backstory: Squigly is the last "surviving" member of the Contiellos, a famous line of opera singers and long-time clients of the Medici family. Fourteen years ago, tragedy befell Squigly’s family when the Medici Mafia came close to obtaining the Skull Heart. Lorenzo's top assassin, Black Dahlia, was ordered to murder Squigly and her parents by the Mafia - the very people who seemed to be some of their family's closest allies. It was during this incident that she became one of the Skullgirl's undead minions. Once the threat had been defeated, only Squigly’s body was recovered, and she was buried in a service provided by himself. Squigly was not resurrected during Queen Renoir's transformation into a Skullgirl, as the Queen was currently in another land at the time and her powers did not extend back to the Canopy Kingdom's dead-and-buried. Fast forward to the present: Bloody Marie's emergence has awoken Squigly from her long sleep. As part of the Skullgirl’s undead legion, Squigly should have become nothing more than a mindless servant of the pale maiden. However, thanks to the powers of her Parasite, Leviathan, she is spared this fate. Having been passed through the Contiello family for generations, Leviathan is refined and dotes on Squigly like her father and previous host did. This long familial history has made Squigly's bond with Leviathan deeper and more fundamental than that of most Parasites, and allows them to work harmoniously both in and out of battle like synchronized dance partners. Their unique circumstance also seems to have given them abilities beyond this world, as well. After reawakening in New Meridian, Squigly sees Marie attacking an airship containing a fleeing Lorenzo Medici with part of a building. Her musings on Marie's apparent desire to protect the innocent bystanders while focusing her rage on the Medici Mafia were interrupted by the arrival of Parasoul and the Black Egrets, who (somewhat correctly) identified her as one of the Skullgirl's minions. After fighting Parasoul off, Squigly fled the scene, but not before using an apparition-like copy of herself to suggest that the Canopy Kingdom princess focus her attention on Marie and her active minions. Story: After making her escape, Squigly noted that her powers seemed to have become stronger since she last used them, which Leviathan admitted was a sign of his imperfect ability to block the Skull Heart's influence. Squigly assured her Parasite that he was doing an admirable job by simply allowing her to live after death, but then discovered - much to her horror - that someone had sewn her mouth shut during her "sleep". Realizing that the Medicis were to blame, Squigly and Leviathan set off to find Lorenzo and exact vengeance for the insult. After defeating the Skullgirl, Double ambushes Squigly from behind. Fortunately, Filia and Samson come to their rescue, preventing her death. After Squigly and Filia decide to work together and team up against Double, Double warns Squigly that Filia is a Medici. Despite Squigly's dislike for the Medici Mafia, she decides that Filia's actions will speak for her instead. Ending: After the fight with Double, it is revealed that Double was the person to give Selene, Squigly's mother, the Skull Heart, causing the sudden deep hatred between the Contiellos and Medicis. Although Lorenzo never claimed the Skull Heart, he made sure all Contiellos were 'silenced' (also symbolized by Squigly's mouth being sewn shut). After this realization, Squigly destroys Double and the Skull Heart. After her mission was completed, Squigly returned to rest with Leviathan, the two of which had become inseparable, to reawaken with the return of the next Skull Girl. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Skullgirls Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Female Category:Undead Characters Category:Musicians Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Zombies Category:Monster